


The Hunt

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Other, Pregnancy, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Three Cousins venture for a simple hike in the woods.They don't know that this woods is the home to a fierce hunter...And She's hungry.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story has got hard vore, soft vore, pregnancy and a lotta stuff. Maybe give it a read?
> 
> This was a trade with GluttonWolf on DeviantArt.

She stared silently into the trees, her hands stroking her belly absently. Her blank expression occasionally shifted into minor annoyance as the numerous unborn pups in her womb, fought among each other for the limited space. It didn’t hurt, but it certainly kept her up at night.

And it left extremely hungry.

Her hand drifted away from her belly, towards a hunk of raw meat sitting by her side. She shoved it into her mouth, savouring the taste of old, thick blood. She wasn’t particularly fond of old meat, but pregnancy always made her feel slightly lazy.

She chewed it silently before pausing for a few seconds. Then she chewed again. She felt her eyes narrow, before swallowing and licking her lips. She puffed out her chest, as she took in a deep breath, taking in the raw scent of sweat, flesh and dirt.

_Humans…_

She pushed herself to her feet, swaying with the weight of her belly. She felt her blood pump violently, her lips twisting into a grin, her muscles trembling softly.

_They’re coming here…_

*

David glanced to the side, “Did you hear that?”

Cassie groaned, “David, we’ve been over this. Wolves don’t live in this region.”

“And I’ve said that animals are known to leave their habitats as humans destroy them!”

Janice remained silent as her brother and their cousin continued their argument, her attention focused on the nature around them. She watched a small squirrel jump across the branches, bring a small smile to her face. They had planned this hike for a little while; She wished they’d focus on their surroundings a bit more, rather than their bickering.

“And that smell? What the fuck is that smell?”

“That, David, is the smell of nature.” Cassie rolled her eyes dramatically, “God, you’re such a city boy.”

“I may be a city boy, but I know this isn’t fucking nature!”

“This may be a shock to you, but nature doesn’t always smell great. Animals shit too.”

David waved his hands wildly, “This isn’t shit! This is… This is…”

David’s voice faded away softly, replaced by the crunch of twigs and leaves under their boots. Janice frowned and turned back towards him, finding him staring at something just off the trail.

“David?”

She followed his gaze, towards a tree, far off the trail. No, not the tree… Something on the tree, dangling on a rope from a branch…

An animal?

“Janice! David! Come on!”

Janice found herself pulled back into reality by Cassie’s sharp voice. She pulled her eyes away from the dangling thing and followed her cousin, dragging her brother behind her.

*

She poked the rabbit’s corpse gently, watching it swing dumbly on its rope before licking it.

“Good boy…”

Her mouth cracked softly, as her jaw dislocated and widened. She shoved the rabbit into her maw, past her dual-rows of sharp teeth and straight into her belly. The aged flavour of the meat was good but it did nothing to tone down her raging bloodlust.

She felt her chest rise and heave, almost painfully. She gripped her belly, as she drew in deep heavy breaths, pinpointing where the humans were.

_Fresh meat… Live, exotic prey…_

The hunger was monstrous. Fuelled by her own appetite and the cravings from her pregnancy, she was so ravenous and horny…

_They saw it… They saw the rabbit… The makring of my land. They’re in my territory now…_

_The hunt can begin._

*

Janice handed small, chewy granola bars out, “Here. I hope this can stop you both from bickering for a little while.”

Cassie grinned, as she tossed her wrapper side, “Aw come on. Its all good fun, init?”

David shrugged without a word.

“I just… Can we just enjoy the scenery and not argue?”

Cassie and David glanced at each other and nodded slightly, both of them mumbling in approval.

“Good.” Janice nodded, “Now, lets keep moving. I wanna get to the camp-site before noon-”

“But seriously, don’t you smell that?” David frowned deeply, “Its like… rotting meat!”

Cassie sighed, “Animals leave organs and bits around after eating.”

“No, they don’t!”

Janice sighed, rubbing her eyes as the argument started up again. The felt her lips twist into a slight scowl, “David… Just…”

Then she sniffed. Then she blinked.

What the…?

“Cassie?” Janice covered her nose slightly, “It _does_ kind of stink…”

“Huh?”

“Like… Just breath a little bit.”

Cassie frowned and closed her eyes, breathing deeply for a few seconds before her eyes bugged out and she gagged, “Oh! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”

David smirked, “See, I-”

“No, THAT?”

Cassie pointed forward at a brown object, dangling in front of a tree. Janice could see the dampness in its texture, and the fluid dripping from it. She could see the squirming whiteness of maggots in its flesh and the paleness of dead bone.

“Its… its… an animal…”

David followed Cassie, stepping back away from it, “A dead animal! Shit, how long has that been strung up? The fucking thing is mush on a string-!”

Cassie screamed and pointed, “There! There! Another one!”

Daivd pointed, “And there!”

“Fuck, they’re everywhere! How come we didn’t see them before?”

Janice almost felt as if the animal corpses were cornering them; Pushing them into a pit, an abyss that they wouldn’t be able to escape from.

“We… We need to get out of here!”

“Well… That won’t do, Mate…”

The soft, deep voice made the three of them spin around, towards a large boulder over which a person, a woman, was sitting. She was an odd-looking person; She was pretty short, for starters. Her hair was long, but slightly wild, with alternating strips of green and brown. Her ears were long, pointed and seemed to twitch at the slightest sound. Her clothes were somewhat normal; A shirt, jeans and a flatbill hat with an odd-looking character on it. The clothes were loose, baggy and slightly scuffed but completely dark; Not just black, but dark, as if they were utterly devoid of colour. Her shirt, snuggly covered her belly which was a massive, fecund orb, that she was stroking gently.

She was an odd-looking person; A mix of strange features dressed in unnatural normalcy.

Janice swallowed, “Who’re you?”

“Wolfie. Wolfie Helsing.” The woman’s accent was thick; Australian perhaps. Janice could see her lips twist into a soft smile, exposing her rows of sharp teeth, “Y’all are pretty cute, y’know that?”

“Uh…”

“Cute enough to eat~”

“Uh…”

David quickly stepped forward, “Excuse me, Ms. Helsing but we’re in a bit of a hurry to get out of this place and I suggest you get going too-”

“You’re not goin’ anywhere.”

She slipped of the boulder and began to slink around the trio with a series of slow animalistic motions. Her movements were marked with a strange grace and menace that was uncharacteristic and unexpected for a woman of her condition.

Janice could see the black, fluffy tail flick itself softly as Wolfie moved, “You… You’re not human…”

“Dunno~”

Cassie bent down and took hold of a large chunk of rock and without hesitating threw it at the strange figure, “You… You get away, you freak!”

Wolfie casually jumped aside and let the rock bounce behind her before giggling softly, “Y’all are funny. Funny things make me hungry.”

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Cassie screamed like a demon, as she did a weird and awkward shuffle in an attempt to try and push Wolfie back.

“Mean I’m hungry mate.” Wolfie stopped moving and drummed her fingers over her belly, “Mama gets hungry when she has to eat for eleven.”

David’s head perked up, “You’re… You’re just hungry! We can give you food!” He glanced towards the other two, “Come on, take out your food!”

“D-David…”

Ignoring Janice, David dove into his bag, pulling out the various snacks he had packed, “What… What do you want? I got jerky, uh… trail mix! You… You like granola?”

As he listed each item, he kept glancing towards Wolfie who remained motionless, save for her head, which she tilted from side to side slowly; Her eyes slowly shifting between the trio as she licked her lips.

“Uh… Oh, I have some salted crackers! I’m pretty fond of them, but-”

Wolfie raised a finger for silence.

David paused and his mouth shut dumbly.

Wolfie’s finger tilted, pointing at David, “You’re first.”

A soft _woosh_ passed through the air, followed by a muted thud.

David blinked.

Cassie blinked.

Janice screamed and fell back.

David screamed and fell over.

Wolfie laughed.

David continued to scream, his hands over his leg; Blood streaming past his fingers from the wound caused by the short machete that was sticking out of it.

Janice and Cassie could only scramble back in shock and horror; Neither of them had seen so much blood at once, save for in movies. It was so different in real life. The way the blood fell. The colour. The way it stained the ground. The thick sound it made. The warmth it excluded. And the smell. The smell was… Oh god, the smell.

As the two scrambled back, Wolfie darted forward, sliding beside David and cradling him in her arms, in a semi-awkward manner due to her gravid belly, before grabbing the machete in his leg and yanking it out in another violent spray of blood.

Janice watched in horror as her brother screamed in agony, struggling to get out of Wolfie’s vice-like grip, while she casually examined the bloody weapon in her hand before opening her mouth and extending her tongue. It was a long, thin, pointed tongue, dripping with sticky saliva; It was a tongue that belonged on a demon.

The tongue slowly wrapped around the blade, gently pulling off some of the blood before retracting back into Wolfie’s mouth, and her eyes closed in rapture, “…Warm blood…” She opened her eyes and looked down at David, “Hey you. Stop screaming.”

David didn’t stop screaming. Janice wondered if he could even hear her.

“Stop screaming mate. I wanna talk to you.”

Apparently, he heard her this time, as his screams slowly died down, but his voice was still choked by sobs and pain.

“Good. Whas your name, mate?”

“D-D-D…”

“Du?”

“D-David…”

Wolfie smiled, “Ah. David… A cliché name for someone who tastes so… so _vanilla_. But sometimes vanilla is the way to go~” She licked her lips again before looking up at Janice and Cassie, “Hey you two! This guy… Imma gonna eat him now, kay? Then I’m comin’ for yous.”

Janice paled. The Ultimatum had been presented with such a blunt starkness that there was no point in even questioning it; It wasn’t just a statement. It was an undeniable fact. She gritted her teeth painfully, “W…WHY?!”

Wolfie blinked, “Why what?”

“Why… Why are you doing this?!”

“This…” Wolfie placed on hand over her gravid belly and drummed it lightly, as her other hand drifted up and tapped her lips, putting on a show of thinking, “Well, I’m doing a bunch of things right now. Like, I’m carrying a whole bunch of kids. I’m hunting y’all. I’m torturing your bud. I’m considering recipes in case I wanna cook any of yous. Now as for the ‘whys’ to those things; I like being preggers; More kids the better. Feels great. I’m huntin’ y’all cause I was hungry as fuck and I just love fresh meat. I’m also a sadistic lil’ fucker and sometimes I just like cooking y’know?”

There was a heavy pause to the entire moment, drenched with confusion.

Wolfie sighed and shook her head, “I was hungry and I’m gonna eat all of you.”

Cassie swallowed, “F… Fuck you!”

“Maybe later, gurl.” Wolfie winked.

David gurgled from underneath her, “P… Please… L…Let me go… We… We’re sorry… f-for… anything… E-Everything…”

“Wha…?” Wolfie tilted her head, “What, no, no. I was just hungry and y’all were in my space. My territory. That means y’all can be my prey. Y’all didn’t do anything wrong. Except maybe be in the wrong place at th’ wrong time.”

“N… No…”

“I mean… You’re all just animals.” She smirked softly, “You’re just like all the other animals here, the moment you stepped onto my land, bub. You’re just a lil’ different. A lil’ rare. And its way too long since I hunted rare game…

There was a tense silence for a few seconds.

“But, tell you what.” Wolfie snapped her fingers, “I feel bad. Y’all must have come out to these nice mountains for a sweet lil’ hike, enjoy the fresh air and nature and all that. Y’all didn’t come out to end up in my belly, did you?”

“…”

“Did you?”

“N… No?”

Wolfie nodded, “Didn’t think so. So, you two.” She pointed at Janice and Cassie, “If y’all can get out of my territory, I won’t eat yous! I’ll even tell my family not to hunt you! They’re not as fond of human flesh, but they’re not picky.”

David blinked, “W… Wait… What… What…”

“You’re already my meal.” Wolfie dropped her hand and placed it over David’s wrist, “Which reminds me. I was pretty hungry…”

She grunted and tugged David’s arm. A sharp tearing noise echoed in the hollow forest, mingling with David’s scream of agony.

Janice and Cassie screams followed David’s as they took off in a dead sprint off the trail into the forest, as far away from Wolfie as their legs could carry them.

Wolfie watched them run as she slowly bit into the arm, ripping off a chunk of meat and chewing it slowly, “Well, there they go. Fast Shelas, ain’t they? They left you pretty fast didn’t they? I think they got scared when I took your arm.”

“Gah…. Ga…”

She glanced down at the twitching form and blinked, “Oh. You’re dying…” She clicked her tongue a few times before pulling a bit of thin cord from her pocket, “Now I can’t have that. We can’t have fun, if you’re dead.”

“P… Please…”

She quickly began to tie a knot around David’s bleeding stump, “Now… Apparently, you can survive for over an hour with your guts outside your body; Ain’t that amazing?”

“Plea… Please…”

“There” She examined the make-shift tourniquet before biting into the arm again, like a drumstick, “Hm. Fu mo- _cough, Ahem_… you know, for someone so average you taste pretty good.” She wiped the blood off her lips messily before patting her belly softly, leaving sticky handprints, “The kids seem to enjoy it a lot too… You wouldn’t believe how much their fightin’ right now… I suppose they like the taste of fear…”

David felt the last bit of hope drain from his body as Wolfie’s eyes lit up with hunger and sadistic desire, “Now; Lets seem which organs you don’t need to survive…”

*

Janice dry heaved for what felt like an eternity. The stench of blood didn’t want to leave her body.

_David…_

Cassie paced back and forward behind her, “Fuck, fuck, fuck! What was that freak? She’s gonna kill us! We have to get out of here! Damn it, where’s the trail?”

She glanced back at her cousin and swallowed, “We… We left David…”

Cassie blinked, “So?”

“We… We have to go back for him…”

“Be my fucking guest.”

“W… What?”

“Ain’t no fucking way, I’m getting myself killed. That fucking bitch was… She ripped his bloody arm off like paper! You wanna go up against some freak like that?”

Janice gritted her teeth, “But… But, we just…”

“Jan!” Cassie placed her hands on Janice’s shoulders, shaking her lightly, “He’s dead! That… That freak was going to eat him! She was going to eat us, if we had stayed there!”

Janice winced but said nothing; She knew Cassie’s words were true. Everything about that woman… was just wrong. Her attitude. Her demeanour. Her aura. Her body. It all screamed… carnivorous.

Cassie continued softly, “I’m… I’m sorry we had to leave him… But we didn’t have a choice. She was on top of him and it was either him or all of us… and I don’t want to die.”

There was a tense silence for a few seconds before Janice nodded sadly, “… He was…”

“I know; He was a good guy… And that’s why we have to get out.” A thin, hopeful smile spread on Cassie’s face, “If we get back to town, we can call the cops. We can tell them there’s some fucked up psycho bitch in the woods killing people. We can get a posse together or something and come back and kill that bitch for what she did!”

Janice blinked and nodded, “Yeah…”

Cassie hesitated, “Also… I mean, if she was going to eat David… She’s got to move the meat somewhere. That ought to keep her for a while…”

“You’d think it would, wouldn’t you?”

The two girls spun around and stared in horror at Wolfie’s slinking figure; She was on all fours, slowly moving on the ground. Her massive belly was even bigger than it was before, gurgling and burbling softly as it grazed against the leaves and twigs lightly. Her legs were spread apart, while her hands were placed directly in front of her, allowing her body to remain level, but making her movements appear more animalistic than human. Her mouth, chest, belly and hands were covered in sticky blood and Janice could see her licking her lips with anticipation and hunger.

“David… Was rather good. Not too much fat, y’know? I’m not a big fan of fat. Humans these days have so much on them, but David… He was nice and lean.”

She raised on bloody hand and gently stroked the side of her gurgling belly as she shifted closer, “He filled me up real nice… But I could go for the second course, y’know?”

Janice felt her eyes widen in horror, as they remained glued to the bulging stomach. It wasn’t possible. It just couldn’t be possible.

“You’re… You’re lying!” Cassie’s horror seemed more visible on her face, “You… Couldn’t have eaten him! Not… Not that fast!”

Wolfie smirked softly as she picked at her teeth softly, “Hmm… I could list how all of organs tasted… Or perhaps you’d like to know how long the lad survived when I ate his kidneys… Or maybe his last words? Well, they weren’t much. It was mostly screaming.” She stopped moving and lifted herself into a squatting position, clearly showing off the size of her belly as she drummed her fingers over it. It was huge, with a soft line running through it, dividing her womb and stomach.

Janice felt a wave of nausea run over her again, when she saw several distinct shapes appear in relief on the skin of Wolfie’s stomach. Some were long, some were shorter. But Janice knew what they were.

Bones.

She gagged when she saw the shape of a skull push up and sink back down. David’s skull…

“Ohh.” Wolfie pushed her stomach gently, “Sorry; They all do that… Excuse me…”

She shifted back onto all fours before hacking softly; Her eyes rolled back into her head, her body shuddered and her jaw cracked loudly. Cassie screamed as the bones slid from her mouth, smoothly; Pearly white and clean of every bit of meat. Long bones, small bones. Ribs. Spine. The skull seemed to cause a bit of trouble, as Wolfie coughed painfully, sending it flying out and rolling up to Janice’s feet.

David…

“Ah, that’s much better…” Wolfie sighed softly, “Can’t eat those bones. Disgusting things… Always hiding the good stuff…” She gripped a long bone in her mouth and bit down on it, snapping it in two, before slowly sucking on the exposed marrow, “Oh, yeah… This boy was good…”

Janice heard the soft crunching of twigs and glanced back to see Cassie running away. She was abandoning her…

She glanced back at Wolfie who was still sucking on the bone softly as she smiled, “Well… Run.”

Janice took off in a dead sprint, dart past trees and jumping over roots. Her only focus was moving fast and faster. The only things she could hear were the crunch of stick, the rush of wind and the blood in her ears. She felt her skin tinge as blood was drawn to her muscles as she forced them to move, pushing her body to limits she had never pushed them to before. Her chest was aching with each breath. She gave a quick backward glance and only saw the open forest; Wolfie was nowhere in sight.

The fact that she wasn’t there, only made Janice even more nervous.

_Where? Where did she go?_

Janice found her eyes dart everywhere; The canopy of the trees. Behind the bushes. In the shadows.

Were those lights her eyes?

Where those cracks her movement?

Did she scratch those trees?

Was that sound the wind or her whistle?

Did-

Janice screamed as the ground vanished underneath her, the wind rushing past her, and then the ground reappeared, smacking into her feet with sickening force. She felt her leg twist and she screamed in pain as the bones shifted out of position.

_What…?_

“Ooh, mate…” Wolfie poked her head over the hole that Janice was now stuck inside, “See, this is why you gotta keep your eyes on the ground when yous running like that. You get distracted and th’ next thing you know is you’re tumbling into a pit trap that was dug by your truly!”

Janice let out a soft whimper.

“Now…” Wolfie examined her claws before stabbing them into the wall of the hole, climbing down slowly, “I decided to eat David piece by piece, but… If I waste too much time that other fanny’s gonna get away…”

“What…?”

Wolfie shifted her lower jaw gently, “I think I’m gonna eat yous whole.”

A soft pop echoed in the whole as Wolfie’s lower jaw slipped out of its socket, and stretched out, revealing a maw filled with rows of terrible sharp teeth.

“N-No… Wait…”

Wolfie paused and stared at Janice.

“I… Please… I… I’m a virgin… I…”

Wolfie rolled her eyes, “The virgin don’t always survive y’know.”

*

Cassie slammed the cabin door shut before glancing around.

_Somewhere to hide… Somewhere…_

If that freaky bitch was going after Janice, then she’d have some time. Judging from the time she took to eat David, Janice wasn’t going to act like a big obstacle… But even a few minutes could help out.

This cabin seemed to abandoned; it was practically falling apart, but that wasn’t terrible. It still gave her a place to hide while that monster was looking for her.

_I’ll wait here for a bit… She won’t think that I’m hiding here… Only an idiot would corner themselves…_

A bluff; Cassie wasn’t like her stupid cousins. She knew how to survive and she knew what she’d have to do. That Freak… She was smart; She was a hunter. She knew how to track her prey.

_But I’m a human, you fucking mutt! I’m gonna get home!_

Cassie smirked softly before falling against the wall in exhaustion. She wasn’t sure how far she had run, but she really felt exhausted.

…

Cassie blinked.

Did she fall asleep?

She rubbed her eyes and sniffed a few times. How much time had passed? She glanced around but the windows had been boarded up-

A soft knock made Cassie jump. Her eyes shot towards the door and remained glued to it.

…

Another knock.

Cassie wanted to cry.

“Is the third little piggy home?”

_No… No…_

“The mama wolf has come for her last meal…”

The door creaked open slowly and Wolfie strolled in casually, massaging her freakishly large belly. Cassie stared in horror at it; It was the size of a small boulder, but Wolfie was carrying it without any effort, only massaging it lightly with the tips of her claws. She could see weak movement; Struggling from within.

“A weird choice.” Wolfie glanced around patting her belly lightly, “Hiding in my cabin. Plus, you stink. Did you think I couldn’t find you with the way you smell?”

_Smell? What the fuck is she?_

“Your friend… I didn’t get her name… She’s putting up a good fight despite her broken leg. It really feels good. Like, I wish my pups could do it the same way. Shame, she’s only gonna last a couple of minutes more.”

Cassie stared at Wolfie’s gut and watched it shrink slowly; It didn’t feel real. It couldn’t be.

“Please don’t eat me…”

Cassie felt tears leaking from her eyes as she struggled to maintain consciousness and basic coherence in this entire situation.

“Hm…” Wolfie massaged her belly softly, “Well, I’ll be honest. I do like overeating, but your pals did fill me up pretty good… Hmm…” she closed her eyes in thought for a few seconds before nodding, “Okay. I won’t eat you.”

“You… You promise?”

Wolfie nodded, stretching her arm before slowly peeling her shirt off and letting it fall on a ratty couch, before flopping on the couch and massaging her belly vigorously, “Yeah, sure. I don’t lie about this crap.”

Cassie felt a weird sense of relief. She could tell; Wolfie wasn’t lying. She was going to let her go…

She tried to take a step, then she felt her legs wobble. She blinked. She felt weird. She felt like… There was something burning inside her…

“Problem, bitch?”

Cassie felt a sweat break out over her body as she turned to stare at Wolfie who’s belly was already returning to a normal size, “W… What did you do…?”

Wolfie shrugged, “Pheromones. My body releases them when I’m pregnant.”

“What…?”

“Well…” Wolfie yawned, “I’m feeling kinda horny now.” She glanced at Cassie and gestured down, “Why don’t you come over here and we can have some fun.”

Cassie wanted to scream in her face; She wanted to spit and run away. She wanted to tell her that there was no way in hell that she was going to do something like that with the freak who murdered her cousins.

But her body did none of that. She only inched towards Wolfie. She could feel a thick wetness sprouting between her legs as she moved.

Wolfie smirked rising up from the couch and tossing off the rest of her clothes casually, “Hmm… Now… How should we start? Mouth, Ass or Cunt?”

Cassie frowned in confusion, “C… Cunt?”

“Your choice.”

“W-Wait-”

“Take off your clothes.”

Cassie shivered at Wolfie’s tone. Those dead eyes wouldn’t take no for an answer. She could only nod weakly and slowly shed her outfit, until she was naked as well.

Wolfie took a few seconds to examine Cassie’s body before smirking, “Not bad. You look pretty nice.”

It was a genuine compliment. Cassie could only muster the will to respond with a weak smile before Wolfie jumped on her. She struggled to hold in her emotions as Wolfie proceeded to fuck her. It felt good. It felt so good and Cassie could feel it inside her body; She wanted it so bad.

It felt so right…

Then Cassie squeaked. She felt her body bend, as Wolfie began to force her to move, “Come on! I don’t like a dead fish!”

Cassie could only nod weakly and try. Wolfie’s strength was abnormal, and every time Cassie tried to move, Wolfie seemed to counter it, forcing her to move in the opposite direction. It didn’t start bad, but her body was quickly growing sore, and as time was drawing on, she felt her muscles slowly beginning to stick in their twisted positions.

“P-Please… It… It hurts…”

“Yeah, yeah…” Wolfie continued to thrust herself inside Cassie, pushing her belly against the girl, forcing her to feel the partially digested remains of her cousins, “I’m almost… there… Ah!”

A smile split Wolfie’s face, and Cassie could feel the hot, liquid warmth spill into her body; It wasn’t an alien feeling. She had sex with plenty of guys before but this was… There was something odd here…

Cassie felt her eyes bulge, as her stomach began to do the same. She tried to pull away, but Wolfie kept her held in place, forcing the seed to flow in the only direction it could; Inside.

She felt her breathing quicken and shorten, as her belly continued to expand outward, radiating with a painful heat. She managed to move her hands over her stomach and felt her fingers sink into its semi-solid softness, in a pathetic attempt to try and stop the expansion before Wolfie pulled her hands away, forcing her to watch as her body changed.

So much was hurting; Her hips from the intense pounding. Her belly from the stretching. Her hands. Her feet. Her chest. Her head… Cassie felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach, as she felt the stretching stop, but the thick fluid continuing to slosh about inside her heavily.

“Haa…” Wolfie let out a pleased sigh, before patting Cassie’s immensely swollen belly proudly, “Would you look at this? Must be easily four gallons worth. I’ve been really pent up see, being preggers and all. But you! My, you’re full of surprises ain’t you?” She slapped the strained skin, making Cassie yelp in pain, “I’d have expected a normal human to burst from this, but you’ve taken every drop!”

“P… Please… Let… me… go…” Cassie gagged softly, as she tried to pull her hands out of Wolfie’s grip. She had to get away; Empty her body of this disgusting, burning liquid. She couldn’t stand it inside her. It hurt. It felt so heavy and sticky and sick. She could feel it doing things to her. She didn’t want this… She didn’t… She couldn’t… “I… I won’t tell…”

Wolfie smirked, “Cone now. Just cause I’m not gonna eat ya, doesn’t me I’m gonna let you go. Like I said, its been a while since I fucked someone this good and I’m gonna keep you around for a nice long time….”

Cassie could only moan and gag painfully, as Wolfie began to painfully thrust herself inside. She couldn’t… Cassie felt her eyes roll inside the back of her head slowly. She wouldn’t be able to survive this for much longer…

*

Wolfie yawned as she tugged on the rope that was attached to the deer corpse before tying it off and watching it dangly slowly in the cold morning air.

She stretched slightly before patting her slender stomach; It always felt freeing when she gave birth, but she really felt more at ease when she had kids in her belly; whether they were eaten or unborn, didn’t really make a difference.

She pulled out her knife and cut at the animal’s arteries and watched the blood flow out slowly into the bucket below it, that she had prepared beforehand. It was a semi-relaxing process, that she enjoyed but never performed every often. She was addicted to the adrenaline of hunting and to the flavour of fear in her meat, but there was always something cathartic to watching the blood drain from a body.

A few minutes of peaceful dripping, and the bucket was near full. Wolfie quickly pulled the bucket away and replaced it with a larger tub to catch the rest of the blood. She examined the amount before nodding to herself and walking back to her cabin.

The scratching made her understand that the pups were already awake. She sighed softly, as she carefully opened the door and darted inside before they could run out; The pups quickly surrounded her, yelping and squealing softly as they “attacked” her, trying to get at the bucket.

“Slow down, you-!. I’ll give it to y’all, I’ll give it! Hey, watch it! Don’t hurt yourselves! Damn it, calm down!!”

Even after all the litters she had, it never got easier to take care of them…

Wolfie sighed as she danced around the pups before grabbing a stained mug and filling it with deer blood before dropping the bucket and letting the pups pounce on it and begin to drink happily.

She ignored the pups, moving to a colder corner of the cabin and smirked at the figure huddled in it, “Hey Cassie.”

“U… Uh…”

Wolfie proceeded to squat till she was eye level, “How you doin’ today, girl? Hope the babies ain’t acting up.”

“Uh…” Cassie gave a weak shiver as hands drifted over her swollen belly that mimicked Wolfie’s only belly from a few month’s prior.

“Hungry, I suppose?” She held out the mug, “Drink up. Blood always makes me feel better when the babies leave me all knackered.”

Cassie let out a heavy panting, before grabbing the mug with her misshaped hands and drinking noisily. Wolfie sighed softly and patted her on the head before rising to her feet.

_Poor bitch._

Wolfie didn’t usually infected others with the werewolf-curse. It hadn’t been intentional. Just bad luck. It was even more bad luck that her body couldn’t bear the curse properly, and now she was this pathetic thing.

Wolfie stared for a few seconds before pulling the empty mug away from Cassie before she could try and eat it, “I’m gonna fuck you later, kay? You better not try to fight me like last time. I don’t wanna hurt you more than I want to. It reduces the fun.”

Cassie let out a soft whine and Wolfie nodded turning away and examining the pups that were casually lapping at the bucket of blood before grabbing two of the smaller ones carefully, and letting them latch onto her exposed breasts.

“Y’all better not blame me if you end up weak. I’m doin’ my best, y’hear?”

The pups didn’t respond, beyond suckling harder and that only made Wolfie smile. Her body always produced too much damn milk, even when she didn’t have pups to feed. It was a pain to take care of it, without the kids around… She glanced back at Cassie, who had begun to gnaw at a dry old bone and massage her belly weakly.

_She’s getting kinda dull… Almost lost the will to live. Kinda sad… She was fun, while she still had her mind… Maybe I’ll eat her after she has her pups. Might even be better for her…_

Wolfie sighed softly. Maybe she’d keep Cassie alive if she was able to take care of her own pups… But she didn’t have high hopes.

She wandered out of the cabin still feeding the two pups gently before she felt her stomach growl softly.

_…I’ll have to get that deer soon…_

Wolfie paused and raised her nose into the air. A new scent…

A familiar scent.

She sniffed deeply.

Sweat.

Flesh.

Human flesh…

Her ears twitched as faint words carried over the wind and the trees.

Humans… It sounded like they were searching for someone… Not that it mattered.

Wolfie smirked softly wandering back inside the cabin to leave the pups inside where they’d be safer. She was smarter than those stupid humans. She was a hunter; A predator. She knew that you never left the meat in a place where hunters could easily get at it unless you wanted to get eaten…

She laughed lightly, as she drew in the fresh air and broke into a calm pace as she moved towards her breakfast. It was still early… But she was ready for another hunt.

THE END…


End file.
